Anata Ga Suki Desu
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berbelit-belit sampe bikin sembelit dan perut melilit antara para OC dan para Kisedai. Bagaimana kisah ribet yang bikin ngebet sampe jadi seret ini? Mau tau? Baca aja/warning inside/DLDR/GANTI JUDUL! JUDUL SEBELUMNYA ADALAH LOVE AFFAIR!
1. Chapter 1

**Love affair**

 **Disclaimere : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Main Chara : OC, Kise Ryota, Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Akashi Seijuuro x OC**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi x OC**

 **Kagami Taiga x OC**

 **Aomine Daiki x OC**

 **Midorima Shintarou x OC**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, humor garing**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalau para readers juga senang, ya bagus#plakk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoam,"

Hembusan uap panas keluar dari mulut seseorang gadis yang tentu saja sangat berakibat fatal bila ada yang menghirupnya. Tikus pun akan kejang-kejang bila menghirupnya.

Seseorang gadis yang habis mengeluarkan racun itu segera melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya.

"Hmm, baru jam 06.30," ucapnya sambil meringkuk kembali di dalam selimut. Tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit kembali.

"OH YA! AKU KAN HARUS BERANGKAT SEKOLAH! MALAH INI HARI PERTAMA MASUK PULA!" pekiknya seperti orang kesetanan. Dia segera melesat pergi ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hanya mandi dengan 3 air gayung, dia segera berpakaian dengan terburu-buru. Selesai berpakaian, dia segera merapihkan rambutnya.

"Walau telat, harus tetap tampil cantik," ucapnya sambil menyisir surai kuning keemasannya. Setengah rambutnya diikat twintail dan setengahnya lagi dia biarkan tergerai panjang. Poninya yang sebenarnya poni depan, namun panjangnya sepangkal hidung, dia selipkan di belakang telinganya.

Author rasa percuma kalau rambut indah tapi badan bau#plakk.

Setelah selesai berdandan, dia segera melesat ke lantai bawah.

"Jangan lari-larian di tangga!" pekik seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya sudah berumur sambil mengangkat-angkat spatula.

"Aku sudah telat!" pekik gadis tadi sambil mencomot roti yang tergeletak di sebuah piring kemudian segera pergi memakai sepatu. Roti panggang itu masih tergantung manis di mulutnya.

"Hey, salah sendiri tidak bisa dibangunin!" pekik si perempuan berumur. Si gadis hanya mendengus.

Selesai memakai sepatu, si gadis langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Berbagai rintangan harus di lewati si gadis untuk sampai ke sekolahnya. Contohnya adalah menabrak seseorang, air yang menggenang di lubang jalan, lampu jalanan yang tidak mengizinkan pejalan kaki menyebrang, serta tong sampah pun turut serta dalam kesialan si gadis.

Poninya sudah menutupi pandangannya. Dia melihat melalui celah-celah poninya.

Roti yang menjadi sarapannya pun telah tandas. Tas miliknya dia genggam di tangannya. Rambut si gadis sudah berantakan seperti sehabis kena bencana angin tornado.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah gerbang besar pun terpampang di pandangan si gadis.

"Dikit lagi sampai," ucapnya.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion, si gadis berhasil menggapai gerbang tersebut. Satpam yang berada di pos dekat gerbang tersebut langsung sweatdrop akan gerakan slowmotion si gadis.

"Hosh hosh, akhirnya sampai," ucap si gadis ngos-ngosan. Tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA PASTI UPACARA SUDAH MULAI!" pekik si gadis panik. Dia segera berlari kembali. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabrak si gadis dari belakang.

Bruk.

"Itai!" "Itai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SMA Teiko namanya. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Cukup banyak para siswa yang sudah lulus dari SMP mengincar sekolah ini. Dengan fasilitas yang baik, guru-guru yang ramah, dan juga para siswa tampan dan siswi cantik, menambah minat para siswa dan siswi untuk bersekolah disini.

Sekarang mulai tahun ajaran baru. Cukup banyak wajah-wajah baru yang hinggap di SMA ini. Begitu pun dengan barang-barang baru.

Saat ini, di lapangan SMA Teiko, berkumpulah para murid-murid baru yang sedang menghadiri upacara pemerimaan murid baru. Mereka semua berbaris dengan teratur sesuai dengan peringkat masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara derap kaki berlari. Bisa kita lihat dari sini, seorang gadis berambut kuning separuh rambut diikat dua dan sisanya digerai, sedang berlari seperti lomba lari maraton.

"Dikit lagi sampai," ucap si gadis berusaha menggapai gerbang yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hosh, hosh, akhirnya sampai juga," ucap si gadis ngos-ngosan. Tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA PASTI UPACARA SUDAH MULAI!" pekik si gadis panik. Dia segera berlari kembali. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabrak si gadis dari belakang.

Bruk.

"Itai!" "Itai!"

Si gadis tersungkur ke depan. Sedangkan seseorang yang menabraknya terjatuh ke belakang.

"Aduh," ucap si gadis mengusap-usap kepalanya. Si penabrak mengelus-elus bokongnya yang berciuman dengan tanah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya si penabrak. Si gadis menengok.

"Huh, sakit," keluh si gadis. "Owh, gomenasai," ucap si penabrak sambil membantu si gadis bangun.

Setelah bangkit dari tanah, si gadis memandang si penabrak dari atas sampai bawah.

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat diikat ke samping. Iris berwarna biru cerah. Mungkin begitu pendeskripsiannya.

"Um, siapa namamu?" tanya si penabrak.

"Kaneko Etsuko, yoroshiku. Kau?" tanya Etsuko—si gadis berambut kuning—kepada si gadis berambut coklat itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Miyamoto Ran, yoroshiku," ucap Ran—si gadis berambut coklat—kepada Etsuko sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Um, Miyamoto-san anak baru juga?" tanya Etsuko. "Ya. Panggil saja aku Ran, dan aku akan memanggilmu Etsuko agar terkesan akrab," ucap Ran sambil senyum lima jari.

"Baiklah Ran-chan, bagaimana kalau kita tidak ikut upacara?" usul Etsuko sambil menyeringai jahat. Ran terkikik.

"Boleh juga," ucap Ran sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita ke halaman belakang! Di sana katanya sepi!" ujar Etsuko. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ran sambil melirik ke arah Etsuko.

"Itu sih kata kakakku," ucap Etsuko. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" ucap Ran dengan semangat. Mereka pun pergi menuju taman belakang yang letaknya berlawanan dengan lapangan tempat dilaksanannya upacara.

Saat berjalan menuju taman belakang, pandangan Ran tertuju pada sebuah rambut yang menyembul dari balik pohon oak yang sudah tua. Sepertinya orang itu sedang duduk sambil menyender di batang pohon. Tiba-tiba ide jahil Ran muncul.

"Hey, kau mau menjahili orang?" tanya Ran sambil menengok ke arah Etsuko.

"Tidak, aku mau berfoto saja. Disini pemandangannya bagus," ucap Etsuko sambil mengambil smartphonenya kemudian berlari ke arah sebuah air mancur. Dia pun mulai selfie dengan berbagai gaya. Dari gaya yang elegant sampai gaya yang alay. Ran sweatdrop.

'Masa bodo, lha,' batin Ran sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia segera mendekati orang tersebut.

Setelah sampai, Ran segera duduk di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan orang tersebut. Ran terkikik. Dia mulai menarik-narik rambut orang tersebut.

Ran mengerinyit. Sama sekali tak ada respond dari orang yang dia usili. Karena geram,Ran menarik kencang rambut seseorang tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh orang tersebut terjatuh.

Ran membalikkan tubuh orang tersebut agar dia bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Sialan! Ternyata dia tidur!" pekik Ran kesal. Dia segera meninnggalkan orang tersebut dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan dan pergi menuju tepat Etsuko berada.

Etsuko masih sibuk selfie. Ran sweatdrop lagi.

Karena merasa ada yang mendekat, Etsuko segera berhenti berfoto. Etsuko mengerinyit karena melihat wajah masam Ran.

"Berhasil?" tanya Etsuko. Wajah Ran makin masam.

"Gimana bisa berhasil? Orangnya aja tidur!" pekik Ran kesal. Etsuko terkekeh.

"Khekhekhe, mendingan selfie aja," tukas Etsuko sambil membalikkan badan agar wajah Ran bisa terlihat di kamera depan ponselnya.

"Cheese!" pekik Etsuko mulai bergaya dengan membentuk 'peace'. Ran hanya memasang wajah masam.

Cerkrik.

Etsuko berganti gaya. Dia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Selang beberapa detik, gambar pun terambil.

Cekrik.

Etsuko melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Hey, jangan cemberut mulu! Lihat deh wajahmu! HAHAHA!" tawa Etsuko sambil menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Ran. Wajah Ran makin tertekuk.

"Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kita cari kelas kita. Upacara sudah selesai," ucap Etsuko sambil menarik tangan Ran.

Mereka pun sampai ke mading tempat ditempelnya kertas pemberitahuan masing-masing kelas.

"Kaneko Etsuko, Kaneko Etsuko, Kaneko Etsuko," Etsuko menggumamkan namanya sambil menunjuk kertas pembagian kelas.

"Nah ketemu! Aku berada di kelas 10-B!" pekik Etsuko ketika menemukan namanya.

"Hey, Ran-chan! Kita sekelas!" pekik Etsuko ketika menemukan nama Ran pada selembaran kertas yang sama.

"Oke, ayo kita ke kelas!" pekik Ran sambil menarik tangan Etsuko. Etsuko sweatdrop.

'Dia mudah sekali berubah sifat,' batin Etsuko.

"10-B, 10-B, 10-B," Ran dan Etsuko menggumamkan nama kelas mereka.

"Itu!" pekik Ran sambil menunjuk sebuah kelas yang berada di pojok. Mereka berdua segera berlari ke kelas mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka, mereka langsung menempati tempat duduk paling depan di pojok dekat pintu. Ran duduk di pojok dan Etsuko duduk di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya sih Ran gak mau duduk di depan. Tapi, Etsuko memaksa dengan alasan 'Nanti kita gak diliatin sama guru'. Ran pun jengkel dengan alasan yang diberikan Etsuko.

Ran sebenarnya mau duduk di belakang dengan alasan mau jailin orang. Etsuko pun sweatdrop dengan alasan Ran.

Setelah berdebat panjang, akhirnya mereka pun duduk di depan karena Etsuko memang jago berdebat. Um, mungkin bukan karena dia jago berdebat. Tapi karena dia berhasil membuat Ran jengkel dengan terus berbacot ria.

Mungkin dia punya jurus 'bacot no jutsu'#plakk *apaan sih?

Setelah duduk, Etsuko langsung mengambil smartphonenya dan kembali ber-selfie ria.

Dia segera menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai display picture di blueberry mesenjer kemudian update status 'I'm coming, new class!'. Ran hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Hey, selfie yuk!" ajak Etsuko kepada Ran.

"Gak mau," ucap Ran sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah," bujuk Etsuko sambil menarik-narik tangan Ran. Ran hanya diam.

"Plisss," ucap Etsuko sambil mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyes-nya. Ran yang tak sengaja melihat wajah menjijikan—menurut Ran—itu, akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah dan hentikan wajah menjijikanmu itu! Aku mual," ucap Ran. "Yeay!" sorak Etsuko tak peduli kalau dia dihina.

"Tapi sekali saja," ucap Ran. "Iya, iya," balas Etsuko. Etsuko segera membuka aplikasi yang bernama 'A412' yang katanya kalau ngasilin foto bisa jadi bagus pake BGT.

Etsuko berfoto dengan mulut yang memamerkan gigi-gigi putih bersihnya dan Ran hanya tersenyum simpul.

Cekrik.

Etsuko segera melihat hasil fotonya. Dia segera memasang foto itu sebagai display picture aplikasi 'lain'nya. Lalu dia pamerkan di time lain dengan komentar 'Selfie bareng temen baru'.

Etsuko kembali sibuk selfie sendiri. Ran menatap bosan ke arah sekitar. Seketika dia mendapat ide.

"Hey kau!" panggil Ran kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermanik ungu gelap yang duduk di belakang Etsuko.

"Aku?" tanya gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau mau 'permen'?" tanya Ran sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak 'permen'.

"Um, boleh," ucap si gadis sambil menerima 'permen' tersebut. Dia segera membuka 'permen' tersebut yang cara membukanya tinggal di dorong saja seperti kotak tempat korek api.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit si gadis sambil melempar 'permen' serta bungkusnya ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis yang duduk di samping gadis berambut hitam tadi hanya memandang 'permen' itu dengan pandangan datar.

Gadis berambut biru gelap diikat 1 dan beriris hijau tosca itu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Sebaiknya jangan mengusili orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal," ujar si gadis berambut biru gelap tadi dengan dingin sambil membenarkan letak kacamata kotaknya. Pandangannya masih tetap tertuju pada bukunya.

Seketika Ran kicep.

'Aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula itu hanya kecoa mainan,' batin Ran ceming.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Etsuko yang daritadi melihat apa yang dilakukan Ran, hanya tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" omel Ran sambil memukul kepala Etsuko menggunakan bungkus kecoa mainan tadi. Kecoa mainannya masih berada di dalam bungkusnya.

"KYAAAAAAA! Jauhkan itu dariku! Aku benci kecoa!" pekik Etsuko sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak 1 langkah menjauhi Ran.

"Besok akan kubawa kecoa sungguhan dan akan kusuruh kau memakannya jika kau terus menertawakanku!" ancam Ran sambil menaruh kecoa mainan tersebut ditasnya.

Sudah merasa aman, Etsuko kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Iya, iya," ucap Etsuko sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Dan kau, maaf ya," ucap Ran kepada si gadis berambut hitam tadi.

"Y-ya, tak masalah. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak takut, hanya kaget saja. Kupikir itu pisang," ucap gadis itu. Ran sweatdrop. Etsuko jawsdrop.

"Heeeeee? Tapi kan itu warna coklat!" pekik Etsuko. Gadis surai hitam itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe," tawa gadis itu.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Etsuko kepo.

"Namaku Yamada Haruka. Kalian bisa memanggilku Haruka," ucap Haruka memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kaneko Etsuko! Kau bisa memanggilku Etsuko! Yoroshiku!" ucap Etsuko sambil menjabat tangan Haruka dan senyum lima jari.

"Namaku Miyamoto Ran. Kau bisa memanggilku Ran," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum simpul. Etsuko masih menjabat tangan Haruka sambil melontarkan pertanyaan aneh bin gak jelas.

"Ayo kita foto dulu!" ajak Etsuko kepada Haruka sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku baju seragamnya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak suka berfoto," ucap Haruka sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Pliss, satu kali saja," ucap Etsuko sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Baiklah," ucap Haruka tak tega kepada tatapan memelas Etsuko. "Hore!" sorak Etsuko sambil mengarahkan kamera depannya ke arah wajah mereka.

Cekrik.

Etsuko melihat hasil fotonya. Dia segera update di time lain.

Selesai meng-update, pandangan Etsuko beralih pada si gadis berambut biru tua.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Etsuko ramah.

"Kudo Asaka," jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Asaka tersebut dengan singkat.

"Namaku Kaneko Etsuko! Kau bisa memanggilku Etsuko! Salam kenal!" ucap Etsuko sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Asaka. Asaka pun menjabat tangan Etsuko dengan ragu-ragu.

"Namaku Miyamoto Ran. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Salam kenal," ucap Ran kepada Asaka. Asaka hanya menatap datar ke arah Ran.

"Ayo kita berfoto Asaka-chan!" pekik Etsuko sambil menarik-narik tangan Asaka.

"Hm," balas Asaka. Etsuko langsung mengarahkan kamera depan ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua. Etsuko membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya sambil nyengir. Asaka hanya tersenyum tipis.

Cekrik.

Etsuko kembali melihat hasil fotonya. Dia pun langsung meng-update di time lain. Tak heran banyak orang yang meng-delete contact Etsuko karena dia sering spam.

"Wow," teriak semua murid(min Etsuko, Haruka, Ran, dan Asaka) sambil menengok ke depan kelas. Karena penyakit kepo itu menular kepada orang-orang alay seperti Etsuko, Etsuko pun menengok ke depan.

"Wow," gumam Etsuko. Ran dan Asaka tidak peduli.

Terlihat di depan kelas, ada seorang gadis berambut abu-abu sebahu dan bermanik merah muda tengah bermain sepatu roda sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Kenapa semua orang bilang 'wow'? Itu karena gadis tersebut menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bermain sepatu roda.

Tapi, sebenarnya gadis itu tidak berniat untuk pamer. Hanya saja, orang-orang di kelas tersebut menanggapinya dengan berlebihan. Termasuk Etsuko yang memang alay dari lahir#plakk.

Gadis itu pun duduk di samping Etsuko—tapi bukan teman sebangku.

"Wow! Kau keren sekali! Siapa namamu?" tanya Etsuko yang keponya kumat. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya nyengir.

"Hehehe, biasa saja kok. Namaku Mimi Hinari," ucap gadis surai abu-abu.

"Salam kenal, Mimi-chan! Namaku Kaneko Etsuko!" ucap Etsuko sok akrab langsung manggil pake nama kecil.

"Salam kenal juga, Kaneko-san. Um, kalau bisa panggil aku Mimi-san saja," ucap Mimi. Seketika itu juga, yang mendengar ucapan Mimi langsung jawsdrop begitupun Etsuko.

'Apa-apaan dia itu? Sudah bagus dipanggil Mimi-chan, malah minta Mimi-san. Memangnya dia sering mimisan apa?' batin Etsuko agak jengkel.

"O-oh, oke. Kalau bisa juga, panggil aku Etsuko saja," ucap Etsuko dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Oke, Etsuko-san!" pekik Mimi sambil senyum tiga jari.

"Baiklah, aku mau keluar kelas dulu! Jaanee~" ucap Mimi sambil melambaikan tangan lalu mulai keluar menggunakan sepatu rodanya.

Jduk.

Mimi kejedot pintu gara-gara gak liat ke depan dan malah ngeliat ke arah Etsuko. Mimi pun nyengir sambil mengusap keningnya. Etsuko sweatdrop.

'Cantik tapi aneh,' batin Etsuko masih masang tampang sweatdrop.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ran. Etsuko hanya geleng-geleng.

"OHAYOU MINNA~," teriak seseorang memekakan telinga. Etsuko pun menutup telinganya.

Gadis dengan suara memekakan telinga itupun berjalan dengan meloncat-loncat ke arah kursi yang berada di belakang Mimi. Gadis tersebut berambut oranye diikat 2 ke bawah dengan manik mata coklat.

"Lalala~," senandung si gadis.

"Hai, namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu kepada Haruka. Haruka menengok.

"E-eh, namaku Yamada Haruka. Panggil saja aku Haruka," ucap Haruka sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hai, Haru-chan! Namaku Miyazaki Ayuri! Panggil saja aku Ayuri!" pekik gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, siapa namamu?!" tanya Ayuri beralih pada Etsuko. "Hai, Ayuri-chan! Namaku Kaneko Etsuko! Yoroshiku!" pekik Etsuko.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Etsuko sambil merogoh saku bajunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayuri kepo sambil melirik ke arah saku Etsuko.

"Ayo kita foto dulu!" ajak Etsuko sambil membuka aplikasi kamera. "Ayo!" balas Ayuri sambil mulai tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera. Begitu pun dengan Etsuko.

Cekrik.

"Sudah jadi!" ucap Etsuko sambil melihat hasil fotonya. Ayuri juga ikut melihat.

"Wah, bagus! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ekskul fotografer aja?" usul Ayuri. "Wah, boleh juga!" ucap Etsuko menyetujui. Mereka berdua saling mengobrol dengan dan gak ada yang mau berhenti cerita.

Ran sweatdrop.

"Mereka itu kenapa?" tanya Ran kepada Asaka. Asaka hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia sibuk membaca buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau itu baca apa, sih? Serius banget!" tanya Ran kepo. Asaka menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Komik," ucap Asaka singkat. Ran hanya membulatkan mulutnya sampai berbentuk huruf 'o'.

Mendengar percakapan Ran dan Asaka, Haruka ikut kepo. Dia pun melirik ke arah buku yang dibaca oleh Asaka. Walau menyadari kekepoan Haruka, Asaka tidak peduli dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"Oh ya, kalian berdua namanya siapa?" tanya Ayuri yang sudah berhenti ngobrol dengan Etsuko.

"Aku?" tanya Ran. "Bukan, dia," ucap Ayuri sambil menunjuk tembok di belakang Ran. Ran sweatdrop.

"Serius," ucap Ran. "Ya, kau lah. Masa tembok," ucap Ayuri. Padahal tadi dia nunjuk tembok.

"Miyamoto Ran," ucap Ran singkat.

"Hai, Ran-chan! Namaku Miyazaki Ayuri!" pekik Ayuri dengan nada 180 derajat berbeda dengan nada yang beberapa menit lalu dia ucapkan kepada Ran. Ran jawsdrop.

'Moodnya mudah sekali berubah,' batin Ran. Hey Ran, padahal mood-mu juga mudah berubah.

Ayuri beralih pada Asaka. Baru saja dia membuka mulut, Asaka memotong.

"Kudo Asaka," ucap Asaka singkat tanpa menengok ke arah Ayuri. "Hai, Asa-chan! Senang berkenalan denganmu! Namaku Miyazaki Ayuri!" pekik Ayuri.

'Jadi dia tidak senang berkenalan denganku?' batin Etsuko alay sambil nangis bombay dalam hati.

"Hm," balas Asaka.

Saat ingin kemali ke tempat duduknya(tadi dia numpang duduk berdua di tempat duduk Etsuko), tak sengaja kaki Ayuri menyandung seseorang.

"Huwa!" pekik orang tersebut. Refleks, Ayuri menahan tangan orang itu.

"Eh, Mimi—Mimi-san!" pekik Etsuko kepada orang yang kesandung tadi. Ternyata itu adalah Mimi.

"Eh, maaf maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" pekik Ayuri panik. "Tak apa," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum canggung. Sebenernya dia hampir aja jantungan gegara kaget.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Ayuri setelah membantu Mimi duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Mimi Hinari," ucap Mimi. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mimi-chan! Namaku Miyazaki Ayuri!" ucap Ayuri.

"Um, panggil aku Mimi-san aja," ucap Mimi. "Lho? Kan kesannya seperti darah yang keluar dari hidung?" ucap Ayuri innocent dan apa adanya dan jujur dan—#plakk.

"Menurutku Mimi-san lebih imut. Kalau Mimi-chan, kesannya terlalu berlebihan," ucap Mimi. Ayuri mengerinyit. Namun, setelahnya Ayuri kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Oke, Mimi-san!" pekik Ayuri.

Kring kring.

Bel sekolah yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai telah berbunyi. mereka ber-6 langsung duduk rapi.

"Huh, udah bel aja," keluh Ran. Etsuko yang berada di sampingnya hanya memelintir rambutnya sendiri.

"Suka-suka belnya lha," ucap Etsuko santai.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berisik," ucap Mimi yang daritadi nguping omongan Ran dan Etsuko.

"Hn," ucap Etsuko dan Ran bersamaan sambil kembali duduk rapi.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, sepertinya para cogannya belom muncul. Chapter depan, para cogannya bakal muncul neh!**

 **Oh iya, para Ocnya itu milik teman-teman saya. Tapi kalo yang Kaneko Etsuko itu milik saya. OC saya imut kan? /gak/**

 **Temen-temen rempong saya pada ngebet banget nih ff dipublish-_- akhirnya saya publish sekarang(padahal udah jadi dari beberapa bulan yang lalu).**

 **Oh ya, apa ada yang niat ninggalin jejak biar author mau ngelanjutin fanfic abal ini?**


	2. Pertemuan Absurd

**Anata Ga Suki Desu**

 **Disclaimere : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Main Chara : OC, Kise Ryota, Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Akashi Seijuuro x OC**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi x OC**

 **Kagami Taiga x OC**

 **Aomine Daiki x OC**

 **Midorima Shintarou x OC**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, humor garing**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalau para readers juga senang, ya bagus#plakk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kring Kring.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Etsuko merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat terus menulis. Dia menguap karena sedikit mengantuk.

"Hmm, ayo kita ke cafetaria. Aku lapar," ucap Etsuko sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Ran sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bukan, Haruka," ucap Etsuko sambil menunjuk Haruka. Ran jengkel.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sudahlah, ayo kita ke cafetaria," ucap Etsuko.

"Kau mengajak siapa?" tanya Mimi. "Kau, Ran, Haruka, Asaka, dan Ayuri," jawab Etsuko. "Oke, ayo," ucap Mimi karena merasa diajak.

"Hmm," gumam Asaka menyetujui. "Baiklah," ucap Haruka. "Yosh! Ayo ke kantin!" pekik Ayuri semangat.

"Ayo!" pekik Etsuko memimpin.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Ran. Semua menengok ke arah Ran.

"Kalian tahu dimana letak cafetaria?" tanya Ran. Seketika hening.

"Aku tau," ucap Mimi. "Tadi kan aku ke cafetaria," lanjutnya. "Oke, ayo berangkat!" ucap Ran. Semuanya pun berjalan ke cafetaria.

Saat diperjalanan, ada sekerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalan Etsuko dan kawan-kawan. Tidak, tidak, pandangan mereka tidak tertuju pada Etsuko dan lainnya. Melainkan pada seseorang yang berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu yang sebagian besar adalah para gadis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU TAK MENYANGKA BISA SATU SEKOLAH DENGANMU!"

"KYAAAAAAAA BOLEHKAH AKU BERFOTO DENGANMU?!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan para gadis-gadis yang menggema sampai ujung koridor.

Mendengar berbagai teriakan-teriakan yang super duper memekakkan telinga, Etsuko jadi kepo dengan apa yang sebenarnya diteriakan para gadis itu.

Etsuko mendekat sambil celingak-celinguk. Tak menyadari kalau dia sudah ditinggal oleh teman-temannya.

Dengan badan kecilnya itu, dia berhasil menyusup sampai dia dapat melihat apa yang diperhatikan oleh para gadis. Matanya langsung berbinar.

'Dia kan model terkenal!' batin Etsuko.

'Tunggu, memangnya dia terkenal?' batin Etsuko innocent. Jika saja orang yang dibicarakan Etsuko mendengar, pasti Etsuko sudah dilempar ke laut.

'Sudahlah, yang penting model. Lumayan kan kalo foto bareng model, siapa tau nanti bisa ketularan jadi model,' batin Etsuko licik. Licik gagal maksudnya.

Dengan sembarangan, dia menarik tangan seorang pemuda yang sedang dikelilingi para gadis itu sampai dia bebas dari kerumunan liar itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari sekumpulan para gadis yang tak menyangka bahwa orang yang mereka kerubungi sudah hilang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas-ssu," ucap orang itu sambil menumpukan tangannya di lututnya.

"Arigatou-ssu," ucap orang itu.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KISE-KUN! TERNYATA KAU DISITU!" pekik para gadis-gadis.

'Wah gawat nih! Nanti gue gagal jadi model!' batin Etsuko sembarangan menarik kesimpulan. Yang ada kalo dia foto sama model, nanti malah digosipin yang gak jelas.

"Ayo ke sini!" pekik Etsuko sambil menarik tangan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut mengikuti kemana Etsuko pergi.

Sampai diperempatan koridor, mereka langsung berbelok. Para gadis kebingungan mencari mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tetap berlari ke depan.

"Fiuh, untung saja-ssu," ucap pemuda tadi sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ano," ucap Etsuko. Pemuda itu menengok ke arah Etsuko.

"Wah, gadis manis, arigatou-ssu!" pekik orang itu sambil memeluk Etsuko. Etsuko pun nge-fly. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di tengah-tengah.

'Eh, kalo jatoh kan sakit. Balik lagi deh,' batin Etsuko sambil kembali turun ke bawah(?)*apaan sih? #abaikan.

"Karena kau telah menolongku, aku akan mengabulkan 1 permintaanmu-ssu!" ucap orang itu.

'Nih orang model atau jin sih?' batin Etsuko mulai ragu.

"Tidak bisa tiga?" tawar Etsuko kayak di pasar. "Gak bisa-ssu," ucap orang itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dua deh," tawar Etsuko lagi. Orang itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah," ucap orang itu menyetujui.

"Um, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Etsuko.

'Siapa tau bisa ketularan beneran kalo abis jabatan tangan,' batin Etsuko miris. Kenapa miris? Karena kalo jabatan tangan, orang gak bisa ketularan jadi model. Kalo kuman sih iya.

"Um, baiklah. Namaku Kise Ryota-ssu! Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja-ssu!" pekik orang yang diketahui bernama Kise itu sambil menjabat tangan Etsuko. Etsuko kembali nge-fly.

'Ett, dibilangin ya! Nanti kalo jatoh sakit!' batin Etsuko sambil turun kebawah lagi(?).

"Wah iya-ssu! Namaku Kaneko Etsuko-ssu!" ucap Etsuko sambil balik menjabat tangan Kise. Bukannya ketularan jadi model, malah ketularan ngomong –ssu.

"Jangan ngikutin ngomong –ssu, -ssu!" pekik Kise yang tidak suka diikut-ikuti. Padahal kalo di anime dia sering copas gaya orang lain.

"Aku gak ngomong –ssu, -ssu!" pekik Etsuko gak merasa derajat mereka berbeda. Gak malu apah ngomong biasa ke orang terkenal? Toh, Kise juga gak mempermasalahkannya, begitu pikir Etsuko.

"Hah, terserah kau-ssu! Hey, kau ngikutin lagi-ssu! Kenapa kau pakai anting di sebelah kiri doank-ssu?!" pekik Kise histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk telinga kiri Etsuko. Etsuko menengok ke telinga kirinya.

"Sudah dari dulu aku pakai anting begini-ssu. Anting sebelah kananku hilang-ssu!" ucap Etsuko.

"Wah, kau benar-benar mengidolakanku sampai-sampai copas diriku terus-ssu!" tukas Kise narsis.

"Enak saja! Kalau ngomong –ssu, aku cuma bercanda. Tapi kalau anting, memang dari dulu aku pakai begini. Bahkan sebelum kau menjadi model," jelas Etsuko yang sebenernya gak jelas.

"Malah warna rambut dan mata kita sama-ssu! Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah versi cewekku atau kau adalah reinkarnasiku—"

"Umur kita sama, jadi tak mungkin aku adalah reinkarnasi dirimu," ucap Etsuko sweatdrop.

"Atau mungkin—"

"Tidak, kita bukan adik kakak," ucap Etsuko seakan tau apa yang akan Kise tanyakan.

"Iya, iya-ssu. Jadi permintaanmu yang kedua apa-ssu?" tanya Kise. "Ayo kita berfoto!" pekik Etsuko.

"Kita foto sampai 9 kali ya!" ucap Etsuko sambil membuka aplikasi bernama Retrice. Dia mengatur jumlah foto yang akan dipakainya kemudian mengatur timernya menjadi 5 detik.

"Cheese!" pekik Etsuko.

Mereka pun bergaya dengan gaya yang sama sekaligus alay.

Pertama mereka bergaya dengan tersenyum biasa. Kedua, mereka bergaya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manis membentuk huruf 'V'. Ketiga, mereka bergaya dengan mengeruncutkan bibir mereka sambil melirik ke arah yang berlawanan(oke, mulai alay).

Keempat, mereka bergaya dengan memamerkan gigi bawah mereka sambil melirik satu sama lain. Kelima, mereka menjulurkan lidah mereka sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Keenam, mereka menaikan pangkal hidung mereka menggunakan jari telunjuk dengan sedemikian rupa sampai membentuk seperti hidung babi#plakk.

Ketujuh, mereka menarik sebelah kelopak mata bawah mereka ke bawah sambil menjulurkan seperempat lidah mereka. Kedelapan, mereka berfoto sambil menutup wajah mereka dengan sebelah tangan mereka. Kesembilan, mereka sama-sama merangkul satu sama lain dan menutup mulut lawan foto(?) mereka menggunakan tanda peace yang mereka bentuk menggunakan jari mereka.

"Selesai," ucap Etsuko sambil melihat hasil fotonya. Kise ikut-ikutan melihat.

"Wah, bagus-ssu! Kirimkan padaku-ssu!" pekik Kise sambil berusaha merebut ponsel Uphone S20 milik Etsuko.

"Sabar, donkk! Mau kirim lewat apa?" tanya Etsuko. "Kau punya lain-ssu?" tanya Kise balik.

"Punya," jawab Etsuko. "Yasudah, bagi nama ID-mu-ssu," perintah Kise.

"Etsu-chanKawai"ucap Etsuko(Zaa-chan : Jangan ada yang cari lho!). Kise pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bermerek sama namun S50 yang paling terbaru. Dia segera mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, handphone Etsuko jadul juga ya? Masa punya Kise aja udah S50, dia baru S20#ditabok.

"Itu sudah ku invite-ssu. Kau terima pertemanannya ya-ssu!" ucap Kise.

"Namanya apa?" tanya Etsuko. "Copycat_Sugoi," ucap Kise.

"Oke, udah ku-acc," ucap Etsuko. Etsuko segera membuka obrolan lalu mengirimkan gambar tadi kepada kontak Kise.

LAIN(bunyinya sesuai kayak aplikasi aslinya).

"Oke-ssu. Oh ya, kita jadikan sebegai DP di lain-ssu!" ucap Kise. "Oke!" balas Etsuko. Mereka segera mengatur Display Picture mereka dan merubahnya menjadi foto mereka berdua tadi.

"Oh ya, ayo kita foto yang 2 kali! Terus kita jadikan foto home!" ucap Kise. "Oke, pake handphone siapa?" tanya Etsuko. "Kau saja," ucap Kise. Etsuko pun mengangguk dan kembali membuka aplikasi retrice.

"Bergaya!" aba-aba Etsuko.

Mereka berdua langsung merangkul satu sama lain lalu mencubit pipi satu sama lain dan tersenyum lebar.

Cekrik.

Kedua, mereka masih merangkul satu sama lain sambil menutup mulut satu sama lain.

Cekrik.

"Oke, kirimkan padaku-ssu!" ucap Kise sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Etsuko.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Etsuko sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Tuh," ucap Etsuko. Kise membuka handphonenya.

"Oke, ayo kita jadikan foto home-ssu!" pekik Kise. "Oke!" pekik Etsuko. Mereka segera mengganti foto home mereka. Setelah itu, mereka segera membuka time lain.

 **Etsuko-chanKawai~ merubah gambar tampilan.**

 **Suka. Komentar.**

 **FunnyRan*emot kaget*, Haruka_Friends*emot kaget*, Mimi_san2*emot kaget*, Ayuri-no-Kakkoi*emot kaget***

 **FunnyRan**

 **Pacarmu?**

 **Mimi_san2**

 **Kau udah punya pacar?**

 **Haruka_Friends**

 **Etsuko-chan sudah punya pacar?**

 **Ayuri-no-Kakkoi**

 **WAW! ETSU-CHAN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! AMAZING! SO SWEET SEKALI~**

 **OtaKudo**

 **Tak mungkin**

 **Etsuko-chanKawai~**

 **Eh, itu bukan pacarku! Tidak, tidak!**

Setelah Etsuko komentar satu kali, dia tak peduli lagi dengan komentar lainnya dan jangan tanya sejak kapan Etsuko punya kontak Ran, Haruka, Asaka, Mimi, dan Ayuri.

 **Copycat_sugoi merubah gambar tampilan.**

 **Suka. Komentar.**

 **Vanilla_lover11*emot kaget*, Taiga_10*emot kaget*, sevencancer*emot kaget*, pockylove*emot like*, ilovecrayfish*emot ketawa*, LoveKiseRyotaForEver*emot nangis*, CalonPacaRyota*emot nangis*5601**

 **LoveKiseRyotaForEver**

 ***stiker nangis***

 **CalonPacarRyota**

 **Itu yang ada difoto itu gue.**

 **CalonIstriKise**

 **Ngarep lo!**

 **ilovecrayfish**

 **Bhak! Fotonya alay!**

 **Taiga_10**

 **Komentar lu lebih alay, ahomine ilovecrayfish**

 **ilovecrayfish**

 **Apaan sih? Nyambung-nyambung aja kayak tiang listrik Taiga_10**

 **sevencancer**

 **Jangan spam di kontak orang oy! ilovecrayfish Taiga_10**

 **Vanilla_lover11**

 **Bukannya yang nyambung itu kabelnya? Oh ya, itu pacarmu, Kise-kun?**

 **pockylove**

 **Kurasa Kise itu budaknya cewek itu.**

 **Emperor_eye**

 **Jangan berisik**

 **Copycat_sugoi**

 **Jangan spam di sini-ssu! Itu bukan pacarku-ssu! parakomenter**

 **ilovecrayfish**

 **Berarti kau itu budaknya dia kan? HAHAHA**

 **Copycat_sugoi**

 **Bukan-ssu! Nggak lucu-ssu! ilovecrayfish**

Kise pun malas meladeni teman-temannya yang alay bin lebay padahal dia sendiri lebih parah.

"Oh ya! Aku kan pengen ke cafetaria!" pekik Etsuko baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Yah, mereka semua ninggalin pula!" pekik Etsuko panik. "Aku kan gak tau letak cafetaria!" Etsuko tambah panik. Kise hanya menatap Etsuko.

"Yasudah, ayo ke cafetaria-ssu! Aku tau letaknya kok-ssu!" pekik Kise. "Oke," balas Etsuko. Mereka berdua segera berjalan ke cafetaria.

Tanpa sadar, tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju cafetaria, Kise membuka suara.

"Oh ya, tolong kirimkan ini kepada ketua OSIS-ssu. Aku malas mengirimkannya walau aku dan dia pasti bertemu di kantin-ssu," ucap Kise sambil menyerahkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang disimpan rapi di dalam sebuah map kepada Etsuko.

"Oh, oke," ucap Etsuko sambil mengambil map tersebut dari tangan Kise.

 **Di cafetaria**

"Itu dia mereka!" pekik Etsuko.

"Sudah ya! Sampai jumpa!" pekik Etsuko sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah teman-temannya. Tangan mereka juga sudah tidak bertautan lagi. Kise juga pergi menuju ke arah teman-temannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ran sambil memakan makanannya.

"Huh! Yang ada kalian yang kemana!" ucap Etsuko. "Kami ke cafetaria," jawab Asaka singkat sambil makan dan membaca komiknya.

"Yang di DP lainmu itu pacarmu?" tanya Haruka. "Bukan, itu model yang bernama Kise Ryota itu lho," ucap Etsuko. Semuanya tampak berpikir.

"Aku tak mengenalnya," ucap Mimi. Ayuri mengangguk setuju.

"Huh, kalian payah," ucap Etsuko sambil mencomot onigiri Ran. Ran tidak peduli karena dia memang sedang diet.

"Kapan kau berfoto dengannya?" tanya Asaka. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Etsuko berbinar. "Hn," jawab Asaka.

"Kalian tau kan saat koridor dipenuhi para gadis-gadis?" tanya Etsuko. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Nah, ternyata, yang jadi perhatian para gadis itu adalah Kise Ryota! Aku pun menariknya dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis liar itu kemudian bersembunyi. Karena aku telah menyelamatkannya, dia akan mengabulkan 2 permintaanku—"

"Seperti jin?" tanya Ayuri memotong pembicaraan Etsuko.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu. Yang pertama, aku mau berkenalan dengannya. Yang kedua, aku minta berfoto dengannya," jelas Etsuko panjang x lebar x tinggi : volume balok(?).

"Memangnya dia mau foto denganmu?" ejek Ran. "Tentu, bahkan yang menentukan gayanya adalah dia," ucap Etsuko.

 **Flashback**

"Gayanya sama ya-ssu! Yang pertama begini, yang kedua begitu, bla bla bla," jelas Kise panjang lebar. Etsuko mengangguk tanda setuju.

 **End of Flashback**

Dan begitulah bagaimana gaya mereka bisa sama.

"Wah, sugoi!" pekik Ayuri.

"Iyalah, aku! Apa sih yang gak bisa kudapatkan! Hahaha," tawa Etsuko narsis. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Gaya kalian kayak orang pacaran, tau!" ucap Mimi sambil menunjuk ponselnya yang di layarnya tertera gambar Etsuko dan Kise. Etsuko menengok ke ponsel Mimi.

"Masa sih? Menurutku biasa saja," ucap Etsuko santai. Semuanya menengok ke arah ponsel Mimi.

"Kurasa Mimi ada benarnya," ucap Haruka mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Mimi dan Haruka. Fotonya aja rangkul-rangkulan begitu," ucap Ran sambil melirik sinis ke arah Etsuko.

"Tidak sewajarnya orang baru kenal foto sambil merangkul begitu," ucap Asaka sambil membaca komiknya.

"Malah pake cubit pipi segala pula! Terus pake saling tutup mulut juga! Itu tandanya cium tangan, donk!" ucap Ayuri. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Etsuko terpojokan.

"E-eh, ti-tidak sampai kena mulut kok!" bantah Etsuko. Semuanya menatap Etsuko dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jangan-jangan—" ucapan Ran terpotong.

"KALIAN BERPACARAN YA?!" pekik semuanya(min Etsuko) sambil berdiri lalu menunjuk ke arah Etsuko. Etsuko terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai dia hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

Semua yang ada di cafetaria itu menengok ke arah mereka berenam. Mereka(min Etsuko) kembali terduduk sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk mereka yang tak gatal.

Di sudut cafetaria, ada 7 pemuda warna-warni tengah menengok ke arah Etsuko dan kawan-kawan.

"Bukannya yang rambut kuning itu orang yang berfoto dengan Kise?" ucap salah satu diantara mereka. Dia berambut biru tua dan berkulit gelap.

"Iya tuh," ucap yang berambut merah gelap.

"Sepertinya benar, nanodayo," ucap yang berambut hijau dan berkacamata.

"Itu majikannya Kisechin?" tanya yang berambut ungu dan bertubuh raksasa.

"Iya, itu majikannya Kise-kun," ucap yang berambut biru muda sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake kesukaannya.

"Jadi itu majikanmu, Ryota?" tanya yang berambut merah magenta.

"DIA BUKAN MAJIKANKU-SSU!" pekik Kise sambil menggebrak meja. Anehnya, tak ada orang yang menengok ke arah mereka seperti ketika Ran dan yang lainnya berteriak.

"Dia marah," ucap si rambut biru tua.

"Kau berisik, dakiancchi-ssu!" ucap Kise sambil menengok ke arah pemuda biru tua yang diketahui bernama dakian itu. Eh, kayaknya namanya bukan dakian deh.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, 'bakataryota'," ucap seseorang yang ternyata bernama Aomine Daiki itu sambil menekankan kata 'bakataryota'.

"Kalian berisik sekali," ucap si rambut merah gelap masih menengok ke arah meja Etsuko dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau juga berisik, bakagami! Lalu, memangnya apa yang kau perhatikan, sih?" tanya Aomine sambil ikut melihat apa yang orang yang diketahui bernama—tidak, tidak, namanya bukan bakagami—Kagami Taiga itu.

"Sepertinya dari kerumunan itu ada seseorang yang kukenal," ucap Kagami masih memantau. Aomine sweatdrop dengan tingkah Kagami yang sok kayak dektektif itu.

"Yang mana?" tanya Aomine. "Yang rambutnya biru tua itu, lho," ucap Kagami masih memicingkan mata ke arah gadis yang disebut.

"Itu Kudo-san, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko datar. Kagami terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Jadi dia juga bersekolah disini?!" tanya Kagami setelah bangkit dari adegan terjungkalnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya.

"Kau punya mata kan, Kagami-kun? Apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku, kau, dan dia sekelas?" tanya Kuroko setelah menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya. Kagami langsung menganga.

"Serius?! Kok aku gak liat yak?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kagami dengan bunyi seruputan(?) wanilla milkshake.

"Akachin, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Murasakibara ketika melihat Akashi menatap ke arah meja Etsuko dan kawan-kawan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Akashi datar. Dia masih melihat ke arah meja Etsuko dan kawan-kawan.

"Oh," balas Murasakibara kembali memakan makanannya.

Kembali pada Etsuko dan kawan-kawan(Readers : Etsuko dan kawan-kawan mulu! Gak ada yang lain apa?! Author : Gak ada*dibakar*).

"Hey Ran, aku tau kalau kau itu orangnya gak bisa diem dan suka ngusilin orang—" ucapan Etsuko terpotong oleh Ran.

"To the point, deh. Gak usah pake ngomongin hobiku segala. Jadi, ada apa?" potong Ran. Etsuko nyengir.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada ketua OSIS. Kau kan bisa sekalian jailin ketua OSIS itu," ucap Etsuko sambil menyerahkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang disusun rapi di dalam sebuah map berwarna merah. Ran berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, okelah," ucap Ran. Lumayan bisa jailin orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi, kira kira begitu pikir Ran.

"Oke, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kelas!" pekik Etsuko udah kayak bos.

"Hey, yaiyalah kau selesai. Bukannya beli makanan, kau malah mencomot makananku!" ucap Ran.

"Ayo!" pekik Ayuri ikut-ikutan kayak bos.

Mereka semua pun menuju ke kelas atas pimpinan Etsuko dan Ayuri#plakk.

"Hmm, makanannya enak juga," ucap Mimi dengan gaya dektektif. Haruka mengangguk setuju.

"Enakan juga masakanku," ucap Ayuri sombong.

"Masakan gosong saja kau banggakan," ejek Ran. "Hey, enak saja kau kalo ngomong!" pekik Ayuri merasa terhina. Mereka berdua pun saling hina-hinaan gak bermutu.

Mereka sebentar lagi sampai di perempatan koridor. Ran dan Ayuri masih sibuk hina-hinaan.

Haruka berjalan menunduk. Takut kalau misalnya ada orang yang sembarangan membuang kulit pisang di lantai.

Duk.

Tiba-tiba Haruka menabrak seseorang. Haruka pun mendongkak.

Ungu. Berukuran raksasa. Dan makan po*cky rasa pisang(Readers : Lu nyensor apaan. Thor?).

Begitulah kira-kira pendeskripsian orang yang tadi menabrak Haruka.

'Tunggu,' Haruka berpikir sejenak.

'Ungu, berukuran raksasa, dan makan po*cky rasa—'(Readers : WOY! LU NIAT NYENSOR KAGAK SIH?!*author dikeroyok).

Haruka memandang horor orang tersebut.

"Nona, kalau berjalan jangan hanya melihat ke lantai," ucap orang tersebut. Haruka hanya terdiam.

"Hello, nona. Jangan mengabaikan orang yang berbicara padamu," ucap orang tersebut sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Haruka. Haruka hanya memandang kosong ke arah orang tersebut.

"Kau mau?" tanya orang tersebut sambil menyodorkan p*ckynya ke arah Haruka(Readers : akhirnya bener juga. Author : *bonyok*). Haruka memundurkan wajahnya.

"A-aku tak suka pisang," ucap Haruka sambil tersenyum canggung ke arah orang itu. Orang itu menengok ke arah p*ckynya.

"Oh," ucap orang itu sambil kembali memakan p*ckynya.

"Kau mau yang coklat? Atau strawberry?" tanya orang itu sambil mengangkat p*cky rasa coklat dan strawberry yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"E-eh, tidak usah," ucap Haruka sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf," ucap orang itu.

"E-eh, tapi kan kau tidak salah apa-apa," ucap Haruka.

"Kan tadi aku menabrakmu," ucap orang itu. "Ti-tidak, aku yang salah. Salahku karena berjalan menghadap lantai, hahaha," Haruka tertawa garing.

"Terserah kau mau anggap apa," ucap orang itu malas. Haruka hanya terdiam.

"Yasudah, dua-duanya saja," ucap orang itu sambil menyerahkan p*cky rasa coklat dan strawberi ke tangan Haruka.

"E-eh, sungguh?" tanya Haruka. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Haruka sambil membungkukkan badannya. Orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Haruka.

Sementara 6 buah kepala warna-warni berjejer ke atas di belokan koridor untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut ungu tadi.

"Wah, keajaiban dunia!" ucap si rambut biru tua alias Aomine Daiki.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam," ucap yang berambut merah gelap a.k.a Kagami Taiga.

"Ya ampun-ssu! Sugoi-ssu!" pekik si kuning alias Kise Ryota.

"Iya! Si Murasakibara sugoi sekali!" ucap Aomine menyetujui ucapan Kise. Owh, jadi yang menabrak Haruka adalah Murasakibara.

"Bukan itu-ssu!" ucap Kise. Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memang apa yang kau bilang sugoi?" tanya Aomine. "Gaya berfoto si Sukocchi-ssu!" pekik Kise sambil menunjuk ke arah Etsuko yang sedang ber-selfie ria. Aomine menjitak kepala Kise.

Abaikan duo sinting itu.

"Murasakibara-kun memberikan makanannya pada orang lain?" tanya Kuroko.

"Setahuku Murasakibara itu pelit soal makanan. Apalagi kalau dengan orang baru," ucap Midorima.

"Ini adalah sebuah kejadian langka," ucap Kagami. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo kita wawancarai si titan ungu itu!" ajak Aomine.

"Ayo!" pekik Kagami setuju.

"Ayo-ssu!" balas Kise yang setuju.

"Baiklah," ucap Kuroko.

"Boleh juga," ujar Midorima.

"Terserah," tukas Akashi yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ayo(ssu)!" pekik Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise bersamaan sambil berlari menuju Murasakibara lewat jalan pintas sehingga mereka tidak melewati koridor yang ditempati oleh Etsuko dan kawan-kawan.

Sebelum Kagami berjalan lebih lanjut, Kuroko menahan tangan Kagami.

"Kelas kita dengan yang lainnya kan berbeda, Kagami-kun. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah, baiklah," ucap Kagami.

"Aku tidak ikut, ya? Kelasku berbeda dengan kelas kalian," ucap Kagami.

"Yasudah sana pergi jauh-jauh. Lagipula kehadiranmu tidak diharapkan," ucap Aomine. Baru saja Kagami ingin menghajar Aomine, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Kuroko.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko datar. Kagami memutar bola matanya.

"Awas saja kau!" ucap Kagami kepada Aomine. Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Kagami dan Kuroko pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sementara Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Akashi berjalan menuju tempat Murasakibara berada.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Aomine.

"Gayamu sok pemimpin sekali," ucap Akashi sambil melirik ke arah Aomine.

"Gayamu bahkan lebih sok!" ucap Aomine. Akashi menatap Aomine dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Dengan secepat kilat, sebuah gunting hadir di samping kepala Aomine.

"Meleset. Padahal aku mau gunting itu menusuk matamu," ucap Akashi santai. Aomine langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Su-sudah, sudah-ssu! A-ayo kita pergi-ssu," ucap Kise berusaha melerai pertengkaran Akashi dan Aomine. Sebenarnya sih dia juga takut.

"Yasudah, ayo," ucap Akashi. Kini dia yang memimpin. Mereka semua pun berjalan menuju kelas 10-A yang merupakan kelas Murasakibara dan juga kelas mereka.

Mereka pun sampai di kelas 10-A dan menemukan Murasakibara yang sedang duduk di tempat duduknya sambil makan p*cky.

"Murasakibara!" pekik Aomine sambil menggebrak meja yang berada di depan Murasakibara. Murasakibara menengok dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara malas.

"A—hey, kita mau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Aomine berbalik kepada Kise, Akashi, dan Midorima. Mereka semua pun facepalm.

"Kita mau mewawancarai perihal hal yang dilakukannya di koridor, bodoh," ucap Midorima. Aomine mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," ucap Aomine sok serius.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di koridor saat tadi?" tanya Aomine sok kayak dektektif yang bertanya pada saksi.

"Menabrak seseorang," jawab Murasakibara malas.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu," ucap Aomine sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lalu yang mana?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Yang saat kau memberikan p*cky ke gadis itu," ucap Aomine.

"Oh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kau kan orangnya pelit kalau sudah membahas makanan. Aku minta p*cky barang setengah pun gak kau kasih. Masa cewek itu kau kasih? Bahkan sampai 2 bungkus p*cky pula!" ucap Aomine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Murasakibara.

"Betul itu-ssu! Aku minta segerobak p*cky aja gak kau kasih-ssu!" ucap Kise ikut-ikutan nunjuk-nunjuk Murasakibara. Aomine menjitak kepala Kise.

"Yaiyalah gak dikasih! Tau diri sedikit, donk!" ucap Aomine.

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja-ssu! Lalu kenapa Murasakibaracchi memberikan 2 bunguk p*cky kepada gadis itu-ssu?" tanya Kise yang ikut-ikutan sok kayak dektektif.

"Urusanmu?" tanya Murasakibara singkat, padat, jelas, malas, dan menusuk hati Aomine dan Kise. Aomine dan Kise langsung membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Murasakibara hanya menata malas ke arah Aomine dan Kise.

Aomine dan Kise kembali pada mimik semula.

"Kita kan teman-ssu!" ucap Kise.

"Betul itu!" sahut Aomine.

"Memang kita teman, ya?" tanya Murasakibara. Aomine dan Kise kembali ternganga.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau memberikan 2 bungkus p*cky kepada gadis itu?" tanya Akashi sudah bosan menunggu.

"Karena menurutku gadis itu baik, Akachin," ucap Murasakibara. Rahang bawah Aomine dan Kise langsung menyentuh tanah.

'Jadi menurut dia gue gak baik, getoh?' batin Aomine dan Kise.

"Oh, baiklah. Sudah, sudah, wawancaranya selesai," ucap Akashi mulai duduk di tempat duduknya.

Pletak!

Midorima menjitak kepala Aomine dan Kise.

"Duh, kenapa aku dijitak, sih?" keluah Aomine sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak, nanti pasti kalian akan terus begitu sampai bel pulang berbunyi," ucap Midorima.

"Huh! Kenapa aku dijitak juga-ssu?! Kalau dia sih, boleh dijitak! Digiles pake tronton juga boleh-ssu! Tapi kenapa aku dijitak juga-ssu?" tanya Kise yang merasa tak bersalah. Aomine menjitak kepala Kise.

"Enak saja! Yang ada kau tuh yang boleh digiles tronton! Kalau perlu digiles pesawat sekalian!" pekik Aomine.

"Minechin dan Kisechin sebaiknya duduk dikursi kalian. Kalian merusak pemandangan," ucap Murasakibara yang menusuk hati Aomine dan Kise.

"Hah! Terserah-ssu! Menyebalkan sekali kau ini-ssu!" pekik Kise sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya.

 **TBC**

 **Kamus Plesetan Aplikasi dan Merk di Fanfic ini :**

 **Retrice : Retrica**

 **Lain : Line(taukan aplikasi yang warnanya ijo(?) itu?)**

 **Uphone : Iphone**

 **Yosh minna! Udah updet neh! Siapa yang nunggu chapter selanjutnya? /gak ada/ oke sip, itu Display Name aplikasi lain(line)nya masing-masing pemilik OC alias temen-temen author /gak ada yang nanya/. Namanya alay-alay ya? *dan keesokannya dihajar. Aih, canda canda. Gimana nih pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? Makin seru? Makin gila? Makin absurd? Makin jelek? Ah sudahlah, mending author bales review aja*megang kertas berisi review***

 **Yang pertama adalah balesan review untuk mawarbereum5 : Sipp, ini udah lanjut. Yang pasangan ama Akashi? Nanti di chapter depan juga muncul*kemudian dibakar. Yaa, liat aja lah pokoknya di chapter depan /pelit lu, thor/**

 **Yang kedua balesan untuk Yuliana-Chan : emang pada aneh semua :v temen-temen author dan authornya juga emang rada sableng-sableng. Ceritanya keren? Ohoho, makasih atas pujiannya. Cogannya ada yang sekelas atau nggak? Ada kok. Bisa diliat di chapter ini. Maap author telat update. Sibuk*padahal gegara sibuk nonton anime dan kuota miris*.**

 **Yang ketiga buat—yang ini kayaknya gak usah dibales deh*keesokannya dibakar. Okelah, karena author baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung(?) maka author akan membalas review dari orang yang satu ini. Oke, dari azuka-chan : ndak typo, nak#plakk. Hohoho, bahasa author kan emang super duper ultra mega rempong*malah sombong. Iyaa, author terusin kalo nggak WB#plakk. Kisedainya belom muncul? Ikuti saja alur ceritanya, nak**

 **Oke, itu dia balesan reviewnya. Yang setia nunggu chapter depan mana suaranya?**


	3. Pertemuan Absurd(Part 2)

**Anata Ga Suki Desu**

 **Disclaimere : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Main Chara : OC, Kise Ryota, Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kise Ryouta x OC**

 **Akashi Seijuuro x OC**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi x OC**

 **Kagami Taiga x OC**

 **Aomine Daiki x OC**

 **Midorima Shintarou x OC**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, humor garing**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalau para readers juga senang, ya bagus#plakk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Etsuko dan kawan-kawan pergi menuju kelas.

"Wah, Haru-chan dikasih p*cky!" pekik Ayuri. Haruka hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mungkin kalau bertemu lagi dengannya aku akan berterima kasih dan membelikannya p*cky sebanyak yang dia minta," ucap Haruka.

'Waw dia baik sekali,' batin Ayuri berbinar.

"Kalau dia minta selusin gimana?" tanya Etsuko mengetes tingkat kebaikan(?) Haruka.

"Akan kubelikan," ucap Haruka sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau dia minta satu kodi gimana?" tanya Ran yang mengerti maksud Etsuko.

"Tak apa, akan kubelikan," ucap Haruka sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau dia minta belikan pabriknya gimana?!" tanya Ayuri heboh yang langsung diberi jitakan oleh Etsuko dan Ran.

"Kau kalau bertanya jangan yang aneh-aneh!" ucap Etsuko.

"Daripada kelamaan, mending aku tanya pabriknya aja langsung!" ujar Ayuri.

"Akan kubelikan," jawab Haruka memotong perdebatan antara Etsuko dan Ayuri. Etsuko, Ayuri, Ran, dan Mimi—yang kebetulan lagi nguping—langsung menganga.

"Beneran?" tanya Etsuko. Haruka mengangguk.

'Bujuk buneng. Cuma 2 bungkus p*cky doank dibales sama satu pabrik p*cky,' batin Etsuko, Ran, Ayuri, dan Mimi bersamaan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Asaka yang daritadi hanya diam langsung membuka suara.

"Kalau dia minta seluruh pabrik p*cky di seluruh dunia ini?"

Tiba-tiba semuanya hening setelah mendengar pertanyaan Asaka. Semuanya memicingkan mata ke arah Haruka.

"Akan kubelikan kalau aku diizinkan orang tuaku," jawab Haruka. Semuanya pun menganga. Bahkan Etsuko dan Ayuri terjungkal ke belakang.

"O-oh, yasudah ayo kita ke kelas," ucap Etsuko.

Mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka semua duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Hey, ayo kita berfoto bersama—"

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Etsuko terpotong oleh pekikan seseorang yang tak dikenal.

"Hey, Kudo! Kau ngapain disini?!" tanya orang itu. Sementara Asaka, yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok.

"Duduk," ucap Asaka dingin, datar, singkat, padat, jelas, dan menusuk(?). Orang itu pun jawsdrop.

"Hey, jelas-jelas kau sedang baca komik!" pekik orang itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Asaka. Asaka hanya memandang datar ke arah orang itu.

"Urusanmu?," ucap Asaka dengan nada dingin. Orang itu pun ceming sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun, jangan berdebat lagi dengannya. Aku tau kalau kau pasti akan kalah," ucap seseorang berambut biru muda dengan wajah datar. Orang yang ternyata bernama Kagami Taiga itu pun menengok ke arah pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Hey, aku selalu menang, tau!" pekik Kagami. Sementara pemuda datar tadi yang ternyata bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baru debat menggunakan 2 kalimat saja sudah ceming," ucap Kuroko datar dan menusuk hati Kagami(?).

Asaka hanya memandang datar ke arah seorang pemuda datar dan seorang pemuda idiot itu.

"Kudo-san, apa kabar?" tanya Kuroko beralih pada Asaka.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko-kun?" tanya Asaka dengan mimik datar. "Baik," balas Kuroko dengan mimik yang tak kalah datar. Kagami sweatdrop.

'Tidak seru sekali jika melihat percakapan 2 orang datar,' batin Kagami disela-sela waktu sweatdropnya(?).

Sementara Etsuko, Ran, Haruka, Mimi, dan Ayuri hanya menonton percakapan antara dua orang datar dan seorang idiot sambil makan popcorn.

Abaikan saja mereka berlima itu.

"Kau mau tanding nilai lagi denganku?" tanya Asaka sambil menyeringai tipis. Mata Kagami berkedut.

"Siapa takut!" ucap Kagami dengan gaya sok.

Asaka pun beralih pada teman-temannya.

"Hasil nilai pelajaran setelah istirahat ini, ya!" pekik Kagami. Asaka menyeringai tipis.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Asaka sambil menoleh ke arah Kagami. "Ya!" jawab Kagami mantap. Seringai Asaka makin melebar.

"Oke, deal. Oh ya, setahuku habis ini pelajaran bahasa inggris. Jadi, jangan menyesal," ucap Asaka. Pandangannya kembali pada buku komiknya. Sementara Kagami hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hey, Kagami-kun, sebaiknya kau jangan tanding nilai lagi—aku telat, ya?" tanya Kuroko setelah melihat tampang ngenes Kagami.

Kagami masih menganga.

"Entahlah," ucap Kuroko sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia pun berjalan sambil menyeret Kagami menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan kelima. Kagami duduk di pojok sedangkan Kuroko duduk di sampingnya.

Kring kring

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kagami masih menganga. Kuroko pun menabok pipi Kagami.

Plak!

Kagami pun tersadar.

"Duh, kenapa ditampar, sih?" tanya Kagami merasa gak punya salah. "Kalau aku tidak menampar Kagami-kun, aku yakin kau akan terus menganga sampai kau mati," ucap Kuroko datar.

"Okay, kita bisa mulai sekarang. Aku akan menerangkan selama 1 jam, dan 1 jam sisanya kalian ulangan," ucap si sensei yang entah kapan dan darimana asalnya. Semua murid langsung melotot(min Kuroko dan Asaka).

"WHAT?!" pekik mereka semua(min Kuroko dan Asaka).

"Aku yakin kalian semua memiliki telinga," ucap si sensei. Para murid(min Kuroko dan Asaka) masih melotot.

"Tenang saja, hanya 50 soal," ucap si sensei santai. Semua murid(min Kuroko dan Asaka) menganga sambil melotot.

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda. Soalnya hanya 5 kok," ucap si sensei. Semua murid kembali pada mimik mereka semula.

"Nilai ulangan sekarang, ya?" ucap Asaka kepada Kagami. Kagami menatap sinis ke arah Asaka.

"Iya! Aku yakin kali ini aku akan menang!" ucap Kagami. Asaka kembali kepada kegiatannya lagi. Yaitu, membaca komik.

Sementara, sensei itu menerangkan selama 1 jam.

 **1 jam kemudian~**

"Oke, waktunya ulangan," ucap si sensei sambil menuliskan soal di papan tulis.

"Hey Kuroko! Bantu aku, ya!" ucap Kagami.

"Jangan curang," ucap Asaka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kagami. Alis Kagami berkedut. Kagami memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, iya," ucap Kagami mulai mengerjakan ulangan tersebut. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian~**

"Selesai," ucap Asaka dari arah depan. Dia kemudian mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya kepada si sensei. Asaka kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu," ucap Asaka sambil menengok ke arah Kagami. Kagami tidak memperdulikan Asaka. Dia sibuk mengerjakan ulangannya dengan jawaban ngarang.

"Um, siapa namamu?" tanya si sensei kepada Asaka.

"Kudo Asaka," jawab Asaka datar.

"Selamat, Kudo-san. Kau mendapat nilai sempurna," ucap si sensei sambil memberikan lembar jawaban Asaka yang sudah diberi nilai. Kagami jengkel.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Kagami sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya kepada si sensei. Si sensei segera memeriksa jawaban Kagami.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si sensei.

"Kagami Taiga," ucap Kagami.

"Banyak-banyak belajarlah kepada Kudo-san," ucap si sensei sambil menyerahkan lembar jawaban Kagami. Di sisi kanannya terdapat angka 2.

Asaka merebut lembar jawaban Kagami. Kemudian dia menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku," ucap Asaka datar. Kagami makin jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembar jawaban yang sedang dia isi.

"Terserah," ucap Kagami sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Oke, waktu sudah habis. Kumpulkan semua lembar jawaban kalian," ucap si sensei. Semuanya pun(min Asaka dan Kagami) bangkit dari kursi mereka masing-masing kemudian menyerahkan lembar jawaban mereka pada si sensei.

Selesai semua terkumpul, si sensei segera mengangkat semua lembar jawaban itu kemudian pergi keluar kelas.

"Dia itu pacarmu, ya?" tanya Etsuko kepada Asaka sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Bukan. Mana mau aku berpacaran dengan orang idiot macam dia," ucap Asaka datar sambil membaca komiknya.

"Hmm, jangan-jangan pacarmu itu yang wajah triplek, ya?" tanya Ran sambil melirik ke arah Kuroko.

"Bukan," jawab Asaka singkat.

Semuanya menatap Asaka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau suka pada salah satu diantara mereka, ya?" tanya Mimi.

"Tidak," ucap Asaka dengan semburat merah TIPIS di pipinya.

"Hoo, mukamu merah!" pekik Ayuri.

"Tidak, warna wajahku memang seperti ini," ucap Asaka dengan mimik datar.

"Tidak! Tadi tidak seperti itu kok!" pekik Mimi.

"Tau apa kau tentang aku?" tanya Asaka pedas. Mimi langsung kicep.

"Um, ano, sudah jangan ribut. Sensei sudah masuk kelas," ucap Haruka menengahi perdebatan Mimi dan Asaka.

Mereka semua pun kembali ke posisi semula.

#skip time

 **Pulang sekolah**

"Etsuko-chan, ini aku jadi nganterin dokumen-dokumen ini ke ketua OSIS?" tanya Ran sambil mengangkat sebuah map berwarna merah.

"Yap,"

"Oke," ucap Ran.

"Tapi kalian tungguin aku donkk!" ucap Ran.

"Aku tak suka menunggu," ucap Etsuko sambil ngikutin gaya bicara seseorang berambut merah yang berasal dari desa Sunagakure. Dia termasuk missing-nin—(Readers : WOY! SALAH FANDOM WOY!).

"Gak lama kok. Tenang aja,"

"Baiklah," ucap Mimi. Mereka semua pun menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Sementara Ran pergi menuju ruang ketua OSIS.

Selama menunggu, Haruka menengok ke sana kemari. Ayuri yang melihat itu pun mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Haru-chan?" tanya Ayuri sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Haruka menengok ke arah Ayuri.

"Ah, aku hanya mencari orang yang memberi p*cky ini padaku tadi," ucap Haruka sambil mengangkat 2 bungkus p*cky yang segelnya(Author : Mang ada segelnya, ya? Author juga gak tau nih, lupa*dikeroyok*) belum terbuka(Readers : Lu pikir aq*a?).

"Ohh, yasudah. Silahkan lanjutkan lagi," ucap Ayuri. Haruka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

.

Ran sedang mengendap-endap menuju ruang ketua OSIS. Entahlah tujuan dia apa sampai mengendap-endap macam detektif begitu.

"Hmm, ruang ketua OSISnya dimana, ya?" tanya Ran.

"Aha! Ini dia!" pekik Ran.

Ran membuka dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Dia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu kemudian menutup pintunya. Ran pun celingak-celinguk.

"Hmm, ketua OSISnya mana, ya?" gumam Ran. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok berambut merah yang sedang duduk di kursi yang membelakangi Ran. Ran pun menghampiri orang itu dengan langkah perlahan.

"Ya?" tanya orang itu. Ran menghentikan langkahnya.

'Dia ngomong sama siapa?" batin Ran.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang tersebut.

'Dia lagi menelefon seseorang mungkin,' inner Ran.

"Aku bicara padamu, bodoh," ucap orang itu. Empat siku muncul di dahi Ran.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH, IDIOT?" pekik Ran sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Memang ada siapa lagi di ruangan ini?" tanya orang tersebut sambil memutar kursi yang sedang didudukinya sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Ran. Ran berkedip beberapa kali.

"Wah! Sei! Kau Sei?" tanya Ran dengan mata blink-blink.

"Bukan," ucap orang itu. Mood Ran langsung drop. Tiba-tiba moodnya berubah lagi.

"Ih beneran? Kok kau mirip Akashi Seijuuro, sih?" tanya Ran sambil menarik kedua pipi orang tersebut.

"Kubunuh kau," ucap orang itu dengan wajah menyeramkan sambil memamerkan guntingnya. Ran nyengir kuda.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan bohong. Aku tau kok itu kau," ucap Ran. Orang itu memutar bola matanya.

"Hmm,"

"Wah! Aku merindukanmu! Apa kau tidak merindukan sahabat lamamu ini?!" tanya Ran beralih pada rambut Akashi. Mulai dari menarik, menjambak, bahkan dia cabuti surai merah orang itu.

"Bisa kah tanganmu diam?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Akashi dengan wajah datar.

"Hihihi, habis rambutmu lucu sih," ucap Ran.

"Hahaha, apa kau ingat kalau dulu kau adalah target bully nomer satuku?" tanya Ran yang masih sibuk dengan rambut Akashi.

"Ya, dan setelah kukeluarkan guntingku kau langsung menangis lalu pulang sambil berteriak 'Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Sei jahat!' begitu," ucap Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ran menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Khikhikhi, itu kan masa lalu. Jangan diingat lagi," ucap Ran sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

'Tadi siapa yang memulai duluan?' batin Akashi agak sweatdrop.

"Hahaha, aku jadi ingat waktu kita pertama bertemu. Itu saat kelas 1 sd," ucap Ran sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Ya, saat itu kau mengolesi bangkuku dengan lem. Lalu untung saja aku belum duduk. Dan aku langsung bertanya pada seisi kelas sambil menodongkan guntingku. Dan kau menangis saat aku bertanya padamu. Kemudian saat aku memasukkan guntingku ke saku celanaku, moodmu langsung berubah dan menghujaniku dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan tak penting," jelas Akashi.

"Hehe, kau masih ingat saja," ucap Ran.

"Tentu,"

"Iya, kemudian kita malah bersahabat,"

"Itu juga karena kau memaksaku," tukas Akashi.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak mau bersahabat denganku?" tanya Ran dengan puppy eyes yang bikin siapapun ilfeel. Akashi memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, kuakui, aku sih mau-mau saja," ucap Akashi sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Jadi mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Oh iya! Aku ingin mengantarkan ini!" ucap Ran sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah kepada Akashi. Akashi langsung menerima map tersebut.

"Yasudah, sana pergi," usir Akashi.

"Heeee? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Kita kan sudah tidak bertemu sejak beberapa tahun lalu!" pekik Ran sambil memajukkan bibir bawahnya. Akashi kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak," ucap Akashi kemudian beralih pada mejanya lalu melihat-lihat isi map yang baru saja diberikan oleh Ran. Ran merasa dikacangin.

"Huh! Kejam! Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau selalu kejam!" pekik Ran. Sementara Akashi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak memperdulikkan Ran.

"Berisik," ucap Akashi datar.

"Terserahlah, yasudah aku pergi. Kalau mau flashback masa lalu, temui aku ya!" ucap Ran sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

"Oh iya! Pasti teman-teman sudah menunggu!" pekik Ran kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

"Teman-teman!" panggil Ran sambil melambaikkan tangan dan berlari menuju gerbang. Sementara semua orang yang sedang menunggu di gerbang menengok.

"Huh, kau lama sekali," ucap Etsuko.

"Hehehe, tadi ada urusan," ucap Ran sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang!" ucap Mimi.

"Ano, permisi,"

Etsuko, Ran, dan Mimi yang mengenal suara itu pun menengok ke asal suara.

"Ya? Kau yang waktu di koridor itu kan?" tanya orang yang baru saja dipanggil oleh si suara yang ternyata empunya adalah Haruka.

"Eh, iya," ucap Haruka.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata siapa lagi kalau bukan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Um, karena kau tadi telah memberiku p*cky, jadi aku akan membelikanmu apa saja yang kau minta," ucap Haruka sambil tersenyum simpul. Murasakibara berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, boleh, kebetulan ada supermarket di sekitar sini," ucap Murasakibara.

"Oke, ayo kita ke sana, um tunggu sebentar," ucap Haruka kemudian berbalik kepada teman-temannya.

"Eh, aku duluan, ya," ucap Haruka kemudian berjalan menuju supermarket bersama Murasakibara.

Etsuko yang daritadi menguping pembicaraan Haruka dan Murasakibara pun hanya melongo.

"Hmm, aku punya ide!" pekik Etsuko.

.

"Hmm, kau mau beli apa?" tanya Haruka kepada Murasakibara.

"Ini," ucap Murasakibara sambil mengambil sebungkus p*cky rasa pisang. Haruka mundur beberapa langkah. Murasakibara yang menyadari itu pun melirik ke arah Haruka.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Murasakibara kemudian menaruh kembali p*cky tersebut kemudian menggantinya dengan sebungkus p*cky rasa coklat.

"Ah, iya tak apa," ucap Haruka.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Haruka. Murasakibara menatap sebungkus p*cky yang dia pegang.

"Memang boleh lebih?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menatap Haruka. Haruka mengangguk.

"Oh, baiklah," ucap Murasakibara sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus p*cky serta makanan lainnya.

"Sudah," ucap Murasakibara sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang—yang entah kapan diambilnya—berisi beragam makanan.

"Oke, ayo ke kasir," ucap Haruka.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kasir.

"Um, jadi berapa harganya?" tanya Haruka sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Harganya jadi 1000 yen," ucap si penjaga kasir. Haruka yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengeluarkan uang sebesar 1000 yen.

"Oke, terima kasih, semoga langgeng ya," ucap si penjaga kasir sambil menyerahkan sebuah plastik berisi belanjaan Murasakibara dan tersenyum.

"E-eh, ka-kami tidak berpacaran," ucap Haruka sambil menerima plastik tersebut.

"Oh, yasudah, semoga cepat-cepat berpacaran, ya," ucap si penjaga kasir.

"E-eh,"

"Sudah belum?" tanya Murasakibara yang tadi berjalan lebih dulu karena malas mengantri.

"O-oh, sudah," ucap Haruka.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari supermarket tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari balik meja kasir yang sepertinya tidak ada penjaganya.

"Pffttt," tawa Etsuko tertahan.

"Jangan berisik," ucap Ran sambil menyumpal mulut Etsuko menggunakan kripik kentang yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Ow, so sweet," ucap Ayuri dengan mata blink-blink.

"Mereka cocok, ya?" ucap Mimi.

Asaka hanya melirik ke arah Haruka dan Murasakibara.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua merasakan colekan pada bahu mereka.

"Apaan, sih?" protes Etsuko sambil menengok ke si pelaku. Tiba-tiba dia nyengir.

"Eh, ada pak satpam. Mau kripik, pak?" tanya Etsuko sambil menyodorkan kripik milik Ran. Ran langsung memukul kepala Etsuko menggunakan keranjang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang jangan berisik!" desis Ran. Etsuko masih nyengir.

"Dasar anak muda! Udah dibilangin di suruh beresin troli yang kalian acak-acak, eh malah ngebuntutin orang pacaran," ucap si satpam sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yang mengacak-acak trolinya kan mereka berempat. Jadi saya tidak dihukum," ucap Asaka datar. Semunya langsung menganga dengan efek halilintar membahana seluruh dunia(?).

"Wah! Asaka gak setia kawan!" pekik Ayuri.

"Betul tuh!" pekik Mimi setuju.

"Udah, jangan debat. Mending kita kabur aja," lerai Etsuko.

"Ide yang bagus," cetus Ran.

"Oke, 1... 2... 3! Kabuuuuuuurrr!" pekik Etsuko. Mereka berlima pun langsung berlari menjauhi supermarket tersebut.

Ow, ternyata daritadi mereka membuntuti Haruka dan Murasakibara.

Kita beralih pada Haruka dan Murasakibara.

"Ano, ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi pagi, terima kasih," ucap Haruka sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Murasakibara menengok ke arah Haruka.

"Ya. Yang tadi juga terima kasih," ucap Murasakibara.

"Oh iya, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Haruka sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah Murasakibara.

"Di persimpangan empat di depan, aku belok ke kanan kemudian lurus sekitar beberapa meter ke depan," jelas Murasakibara sambil memakan p*ckynya. Haruka mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Um, kalau aku belok ke kiri," jelas Haruka. Murasakibara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kelihatannya kau itu anak orang kaya. Kenapa jalan kaki?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Um, aku mau mencoba menjadi mandiri," jawab Haruka. "Oh," balas Murasakibara.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Haruka.

"Murasakibara Atsushi," jawab Murasakibara.

"Oh, oke Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra," ucap Haruka yang kesusahan saat menyebut nama Murasakibara. Menyada hal itu, Murasakibara pun angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya lebih baik jika kau memanggilku Atsushi saja," ujar Murasakibara.

"Umm, oke," ucap Haruka sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"Karena kau suka makan, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Sushi-kun?" usul Haruka. Murasakibara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu sendiri siapa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Namaku Yamada Haruka," jawab Haruka sambil tersenyum. Murasakibara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Eh, kita sudah sampai di perempatan. Kita harus berpisah," ucap Murasakibara.

"Oke, jaanee~," ucap Haruka sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Murasakibara. Murasakibara pun melambaikan tangan ke arah Haruka.

Saat Murasakibara sudah tidak terlihat dipandangan Haruka, tiba-tiba saja muncul suara deheman dan batuk seseorang dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Haruka pun menengok ke arah suara.

"Ehem ehem," dehem Etsuko.

"Uhuk uhuk," batuk Ayuri keselek bajaj.

Haruka menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Eh, kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Haruka. Sementara Etsuko, Ayuri, Ran, dan Mimi terbatuk-batuk gaje. Asaka hanya membaca komiknya tanpa peduli kesintingan teman-temannya.

"Cie cie," ucap Etsuko ditengah batuknya. Haruka bingung.

"E-eh?" tanya Haruka.

"Ahaha, lupakan lupakan. Yasudah ayo kita pulang," ucap Etsuko.

"Hee? Memangnya arah rumah kita sama?" tanya Ran sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh iya, memangnya rumah kalian di mana?" tanya Etsuko. Mereka pun menjawab pertanyaan Etsuko dengan jawaban berbeda namun ada juga yang sama.

"Hoo, berarti rumahku searah dengan rumah Ran," ucap Etsuko sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Etsuko dan Ran pun langsung tos.

"Masa gak ada yang searah denganku, sih!" keluh Ayuri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk teman-temannya.

"Itu sih deritamu," ejek Ran. Muncul persimpangan di dahi Ayuri.

"Rumahku searah dengan Asaka-san dan Haruka-san!" pekik Mimi sambil memeluk Asaka dan Haruka. Asaka langsung menjauh dari Mimi.

"Kami pulang dulu ya! Jaanee~," ucap Etsuko dan Ran sambil berbelok ke kanan meninggalkan Haruka, Mimi, Asaka, dan Ayuri.

"Oke! Haruka-san dan Asaka-san! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Mimi sambil menarik tangan Asaka dan Haruka meninggalkan Ayuri. Mereka berbelok ke kiri. Sementara Ayuri berwajah horor.

'Bagaimana jika ada penculik!' batin Ayuri.

'Bagaimana jika ada makhluk gelap yang memangsa manusia,' ucap Ayuri dalam hati.

'Bagaimana jika monster,' batin Ayuri.

'Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi...' ucapan Ayuri terhenti. Dia mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap langit.

'I-ini kan sudah malam dan lebih parahnya lagi sama sekali tidak ada bintang. Bagaimana jika lampu jalanan mati?'

Dan tepat saat Ayuri berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba semua lampu jalan yang menerangi jalan Ayuri langsung mati dalam sekejap. Ayuri berkeringat dingin.

Tap tap tap.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Kaki Ayuri langsung gemetar.

Tap tap tap.

Gigi Ayuri gemeretak.

Tap tap tap.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Ayuri menengok kebelakang. Yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah siluet hitam berukuran tubuh manusia berjalan mendekati Ayuri. Ayuri ingin lari, namun kakiknya tidak bisa digerakan. Ayuri langsung panik.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG JANGAN MAKAN AKU! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP! AKU BELUM MENEMUKAN CINTA SEJATIKU!" pekik Ayuri. Seketika, siluet tersebut berhenti berjalan. Sementara Ayuri komat-kamit gak jelas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau ini kenapa? Siapa juga yang ingin memakanmu. Memangnya aku kanibal?"

Mendengar itu, Ayuri langsung membuka matanya. Dia mendongkak menghadap ke arah suara.

Hijau. Megane. Perban.

Begitulah pendeskripsian orang tersebut.

Ayuri mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar.

"Huwaa! Kau penyelamatku! Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari siluet hitam menyeramkan itu! Aku tahu tanganmu diperban karena menyelamatkanku! Kau hebat! Dengan secepat kilat bisa mengalahkan siluet itu dan mengobati tanganmu sendiri!" pekik Ayuri sambil meluk-meluk orang itu. Orang itu jengkel.

"Hey! Siluet itu aku tahu!" pekik orang itu. Mendengar itu, Ayuri langsung menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari orang itu. Orang itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku bukan monster, bodoh," ucap orang itu sambil membenarkan letak meganenya. Sementara Ayuri sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya yang berada sekitar 3 meter dari orang itu.

"Masa bodo," ucap orang itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ayuri langsung melompat memeluk(baca : mencekek) leher orang itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" pekik orang itu sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Ayuri dari lehernya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! TEMANI AKU PULAAANGGG! AKU TAKUUUTTT!" pekik Ayuri langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang orang itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher orang itu. Orang itu langsung jawsdrop.

"Hey! Berhentilah berteriak! Iya, aku akan mengantarkanmu!" pekik orang itu.

"YEAYYYYYY!"

Orang itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, orang itu berhenti berjalan.

"Hey,"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Hey,"

Masih hening.

"HEY!"

"Grookk grookk,"

Muncul persimpangan di dahi orang itu.

"RUMAH LU DIMANA, COEG?! JANGAN TIDUR DULU, KAMPRET!"

 **TBC**

 **Yak, selesai juga chapter yang tak kalah gaje dari chapter sebelumnya. Sepertinya yang ini garing banget deh. Haduh, gak ada ide lain. Jadi beginilah jadinya. Yasudahlah. Oh ya, waktunya kecepetan ya? Wakakakak, abisan Author bingung mau ditulis apa lagi.**

 **Oke, author mau bales ripiuw ajah.**

 **Yang pertama, dari orang yang ngaku-ngaku jadi sobat saya, Azuka-chan : emang ane jahat #plakk. Kita sobat yak? #digampar. Ada perkembangan? Menurut saya sih gak ada samsek, hehehe. Si Kise ama Etsuko dan emang baka#ditabokEtsukodanKise. Emang Etsuko sksd nyahaha. Bhak, kalo anda mau protes ya protes aja, tapi nanti saya gak ada niat lanjutin fic ini lagi#keesokannyaditerjunindarilantai3.**

 **Yang kedua dari ChiyakiRyuu : Sipp, ini udah lanjut. Bikin ngakak? Menurut author sih nih fanfic garing cryspi krenyes krenyes(?). Dibikin OOC? Um, kayaknya kalo Akashi Cuma di beberapa scene aja dia OOC deh. Gomenasai.**

 **Silahkan yang berkenan ripiuw. Ripiuw kalian menjadi semangat author untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini lhoo.**


End file.
